minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Igneuro
'Igneuro '(from words igneous and "uro", Latin for incinerate) is an evil humanoid that seems to be made of a mixture of viscous magma and solid obsidian. He can manipulate his body temperature, allowing himself to completely transform into magma or stiffen into pure obsidian. Thanks to this manipulation, Igneuro is able to fit into one-block spaces, form large obsidian walls and even devour people whole. Unlike Nidarc who was abducted to become the King of the End, Igneuro was formed in the Nether out of the lava a very long time ago, making him technically the first King of the Nether. Before he existed, Herobrine controlled the Nether, and he himself was one of Herobrine's creations. However, he was the first to rule over the Nether with a system. He facilitated the construction of the Nether Fortresses. Sometimes, as he walks, some of his lava seeps into netherrack, transforming them to magma blocks. Special Powers Magmatic Beam The Magmatic Beam is a flow of concentrated lava. Igneuro is capable of controlling this beam and is able to turn a part of it into obsidian in the form of a hollow capsule to trap opponents. The Magmatic Beam is capable of enlarging Magma Cubes and can seep into netherrack, transforming them to magma blocks. The Magmatic Beam not only deals fire damage, but also temporarily blinds targets and pushes them back. Lava Stomp When Igneuro jumps extremely high, the moment he lands, he can make his lava seep through the netherrack and transform them into magma blocks. Igneuro is able to push the lava outwards forcefully enough to shoot the netherrack and magma blocks in all possible directions, with an effect of lava fountains spewing out along with the flying blocks. These fountains may land on blocks and become actual lava blocks or seep into the netherrack. Volcanic Shield Igneuro is able to control lava in order to form a hollow cube in which Igneuro can be protected in. This hollow cube of lava then freezes into obsidian with Igneuro inside. He can control the hollow cube for it to levitate, move, rotate and even spew out fountains of lava toward specific directions similar to the Magmatic Beam. The Obsidian Shield can sometimes not be a complete cube and be only a part of a cube. Obsidian Thorn The Obsidian Thorn is a stalagtite of obsidian extending from and retracting to the ground. There are two variants of it: the attack and defense power. The attack power is when Igneuro creates obsidian thorns in a line towards the target, much like the offensive bite of an Evoker. The defense power is when Igneuro summons obsidian thorns within him vicinity to protect him, similar to the defensive bite of an Evoker. Trivia *While Igneuro is the first King of the Nether with his created laws and system, Herobrine ruled over the Nether first. However, Herobrine chose a state of lawlessness; during his time, everyone could do anything they wanted to do. Igneuro fixed this because his constituents were too brutal. *Igneuro is able to transform into various shapes; he can be a huge magma golem, a small magma cube or anything in between. Category:Characters